Avoiding Me?
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: One-shot! Hiccup is jealous. Why? Astrid is dating Snotlout. Hiccup runs off. Why? He can't take the pain of seeing his crush with the guy he despises. Toothless leaves them alone. Why? Well...it's about time love worked its magic.


**Me- Hello guys! I'm writing my first and last How to Train Your Dragon fanfic! Plus it's a one-shot!**

**Hiccup- Aw, come on! Why now? I was just about to pull down Snotlout's pants!**

**Snotlout- Creep.**

**Me- Anyway, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. ( I only did this because I was bored ) Anyway, on with the story! ( Or one-shot! )**

**Hiccup's POV**

I couldn't bear to see this anymore. Snotlout and Astrid were making out in the corner of the huge church-like place that we were in. I had to get out of here. That thought kept ringing through my head.

I started coughing. Everyone turned to face me.

" Hiccup, are you okay?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid broke away and looked at me.

" I'm really sick." I said, coughing again.

" Maybe you should leave." Fishlegs suggested.

" That's what I'll do." I said as I ran out of the classroom.

" Hmmm…something smells fishy. I'm going to go look for him." Astrid said as she followed after me. Snotlout called her name, but Astrid didn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>In that little grotto place...<strong>

" Toothless, where are you?" I called out. Toothless attacked me from behind.

" Ack! Toothless, I brought you some fish." I said while laughing as I grabbed a fish from my pocket. Toothless off of me and sat like a little puppy wanting his food.

" Here you go." I said as Toothless hastily took the fish out of my hand. He had finally learned to eat the fish whole.

I sighed as I leaned on a nearby rock.

_" I'm such a wimp. If only I had told Astrid earlier, then she wouldn't be going out with Snotlout. Oh lord of the vikings, what did I do to deserve this?" _I thought to myself.

" Hey, Hiccup." a voice called out. I woke up out of my thoughts and almost stumbled.

" A-astrid!" I stammered, a blush appearing on my face.

Toothless looked at Astrid then at me and flew off.

" Toothless! Where are you going?" I yelled. I heard Toothless snicker and snort some fire into the air. The fire read:

**_You're on your own, sucka!_**

I sighed.

_" You are surely nuts, Toothless." _I thought to myself.

" W-what are you doing here, Astrid?" I exclaimed. Astrid walked towards me and put her hand on my forehead. I blushed at the touch.

" You don't have a fever...Hiccup, what's going on? Every time I call out to you in the streets everyday, you would just run off like some madman. And in school, you would pretend to have a stomach flu and ask to leave early. And now this? What's going on, Hiccup?" she asked. I gulped as I remembered what I did last week.

_Flashback:_

_" Hey! Hiccup!" Astrid called out. I looked at her once and ran off._

_" Hiccup! Where are you going?" Astrid yelled._

_" To check up on Toothless!" I yelled back as I ran full-speed to the grotto._

_Another flashback:_

_I threw up all of my lunch._

_" Are you alright, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked._

_" Just the stomach flu. Can I leave early?" I asked._

_" I think that's what you should do." Fishlegs said. I thanked him and ran out of the lunchroom._

_Astrid looked ta me with a suspicious look as I ran full-speed to my house._

_End of both flashbacks_

" I-it's nothing actually." I stammered again. Astrid started tapping her foot on the soft moss.

" It ain't nothing. What's wrong? You can tell me anything." Astrid said.

" Well, I don't know how to put this..." I trailed off.

" Just say it." Astrid said.

"I love you so much Astrid and I just want to know if you could go out with me?" I blurted out.

Astrid looked shocked.

" Well..." Astrid said. I felt like I was losing all hope. She suddenly kicked me in the shin.

" Yowch!" I exclaimed as I fell down onto the ground. She leaned in towards my face. I blushed.

" That was for frightening me with your fever act." she scowled. Then, she suddenly leaned in and kissed me softly. My eyes were wide open and my blush grew even darker.

" And that was for everything else." she said as she walked away. I was shocked. A piece of paper was by my side. I picked it up as Toothless came flying back. The paper read:

**Sure. I'll go out with you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Aw! A sweet ending!<strong>

**Hiccup- Ah, whatever.**

**Me- By the way, this is my first How to Train Your Dragon fanfic so if the characters act a little OOC, then just tell me so. And please don't flame!**

**Astrid- I would SO kill you if you did!**

**Hiccup- Well, she's only kidding, guys...**

**Astrid- I am not! I never kid around!**

**Me- So, please review!**

**P.S.- I tried to make Hiccup's confession smushed up so that way, it looks like as if he blurted it all out but that didn't work, so...  
><strong>


End file.
